The Voice of An Angel
by TheOneWhoCriesSilent
Summary: This is like a piraty/twilight story. Takes place in the 1800's lightly inspired by Pirates of the Caribean. ExB/C Calypso Recently updated, Hope you like it considering I'm not that popular but people like my work.
1. Chapter 1

**P_rologue_**

Over the village, and through the thick green trees, there be a bell a ringing. Its ghostly sounds echoing off the nearby caves of the fishermen. To those who have yet to hear the story, and have never heard this bell would think it just an ordinary bell, with a devilish pitch to it that made the hair on the backs of their necks stand up. But for those who have had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing this bell not ring only once, nor twice, but thrice. Know all to well what this signals. For ye who surly hear these rings from miles away, for who ever the poor soul it be meant to hear. Would surly be marked for death.

Calypso's voice they say, for those who were near enough could've sworn they heard a voice singing through the deathly strikes of the bell, was the most beautiful sound. It was said to lull babies to sleep, and to entice young men, scanty or wealthy with its soothing whispers. This said bell was said to be placed on a ship, where no man bound. It was cursed to roam the seas for all eternity, carrying the young woman who's voice was said to be of an angels. But this woman, was spoken of as if she were the devil herself. For those who hear the words spoken, not just whispered, have surly, put death upon their heads.

The pirates, who have bound her to this fate for eternity, are overrun by avarice, and are always in search of plunder. They do not care of her broken heart, or her mournful cries over her lost love. They do not dare speak of the deed they have done, for fear of those who believe in the superstitions may find a way to set her free, for if anyone would do so, the seas would be reclaimed and it would be death, for anyone who dare get in her way.

**Chapter 1  
Edward's P.O.V.**

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Edward, dear come away from the railing, we don't want you to be falling in now, do we?" My mother chided me from the other side of the ship. _

_"Just a moment mother!" I called back, turning my head over my shoulder, swatting my hair out of my eyes as the sea wind blew it back. I was mesmerized by the way the waves rolled across the ocean, without a care in the world. Though they were almost rhythmic, like it were keeping beat to a far off sea chantey. Upon further inspection through the ghastly fog I saw the faint outline, of what appeared to be a ship! A beautiful woman stood there, looking at me. Her dress was of a pure crimson red, as though it were made of rose petals. It flowed out around her in soft waves and had a ruffled terrain down the backside. Black ribbons were embroided in it, one wound tightly around her bust, down to the bottom of her waist and tied in the back from what I was able to see. Her hair was piled on top of her head and fell in perfect ringlets around her face, all the while her lips were as deeply colored as the dress itself. Her cheek bones rose high, and her eyes were perfectly placed upon her head. They were a deep brown, as I looked into them I felt as if I were drowning._

_"Mother! Look there, at the woman on that ship! Isn't she beautiful!" I shouted excitedly as she turned her head to see what I was getting so worked up about._

_"Edward, what ever do you mean!" Elizebeth sighed exasperatedly._

_"The woman." I said confused, turning back around to face the water._

_The ship had vanished, and along with that, the beautiful girl!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... Uhm sorry I havent written in a while? As I've said before... Writting is only a hobby for me... NOT a profession. I only do it when I have the ****time and the inspiration for it. **

**I would like to thank my latest anonymous reviewer- you made me want to write more to this story so I did... I'll probably write more later since I'm gonna be going out of town and it will be the perfect opportunity for some free time. Well... Enjoy**

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V.**

No sooner had I stepped into the saloon did my head strike the door frame and ricochet backward, causing my back to bend quite uncomfortably. I stumbled blindly through the smoke filled haze towards the boisterous, off key chanting of my friend, Emmett.

"Talley ho! Down we go into the depths of the sea! Yo Ho!" Emmett bellowed out in his baritone voice, all the while more than slightly intoxicated. My muscles strained tight against my sun-kissed skin as I had to roughly pull him from the bar stool and out the old rickety doors. His clothes were stained with the stench of sweat, cigar smoke and cheaply bought perfume- which I doubt his new wife would be too happy about.

"Aw come on I was just having an eensy weensy bit of fun before the night was out, you cant blame me now can ya. Seeing as we wont be touchin land for quite a few whiles after tomorow." His rancid breath blew across my face and I couldn't help but gag at the smell. He lost his footing against the brick and stumbled forward with a big "oof!" that soon turned into a moan of pain. Clearly the chilly wind of the night wasn't helping his state as much as I had hoped.

Grabbing the drunkards torn and alcohol stained shirt I quickly hoisted him back up to his feet and we made our way down the back alleyway that one certainly wasn't advised to take alone.

"No but I can certainly blame you for the massive headache I will have in the morning from banging my head on that blasted door frame on the way in." Gently rubbing my hand against the swelling knot upon my forehead, I cast a glare at his ruffled locks and I hoped it would pierce through his skull.

With that he began laughing and sputtering so much that he choked on his own spit and I had to beat the life back into him. "Nobody said that you had to come and get me!" He chortled, "you're not my keeper."

"Could've fooled me, the way you have been acting like an animal in heat the way you chase girls. Have you forgotten your duty to your wife?" He looked at me with a sullen expression and he knew I was right.

"Yes well you aren't the one that had an arranged marriage. Do you know how hard it is to love someone that you don't know a thing about. I know I make her unhappy, but that's her and her parents problem. Maybe one of these days they will realize that I have no intention of ever loving her and will allow us to get on with our lives." His eyes turned sad and slightly frustrated and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor guy.

I nodded a few times, "well lets get a move on then. Now that you've sobered up enough I trust you can walk the few steps to your house from here." We now stood in front of his small one story cottage in the middle of a peaceful wood. He opened the gate that screeched in protest and obviously needed to be oiled. I watched him slowly stumble up the stones and into his house in which he closed the door loudly, in a way that I don't think was intended.

* * *

**Mkkk I'm tired of writing... next chapter might be up by Wednesday though. Hopefully... and I hope you enjoyed this. Also It will be much much longer. This is just me getting used to writing again. **


End file.
